


Невозможное земное

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привязываться всегда больно и страшно. Особенно для Дина Винчестера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невозможное земное

**Дин Винчестер.**

Для Дина Винчестера привязываться к кому-то всегда было больно. Обычно не имело значения, как долго он знает этого человека, или даже нечисть, и насколько интенсивно идёт общение. Он просто привязывался - и всё. В одно мгновение понимал, что потерять этого человека (или нечисть) будет не просто больно, а так, словно у него из груди вырвали часть его сердца и души.

У него было много таких вырванных кусочков. Пожалуй, все они вместе могли бы собрать ещё одного Дина Винчестера, такого же обаятельного и очаровательного, каким был он сам. Другое дело, что тому самому, собранному из вырванных кусочков сердца и склеенных осколков души Дину Винчестеру было бы больно смотреть в глаза. Он не смог бы оправдаться перед самим собой, что не успел, не успел их спасти. И этот обвиняющий взгляд самого себя всё чаще и чаще снится в кошмарах, которые изгоняет только одно существо, которое и человеком-то грех назвать.

Ангел Господень.

Дин не верил в ангелов. Возможно, он подозревал об их существовании, но от этого знания было ни тепло, ни холодно.

Ангелы не помогали - они систематически портили и без того сложную жизнь его и его брата, их маленькой семьи. А с недавнего времени ещё и Каса. Потому что этот идиот предпочёл пасть и поверить в человека, чем продолжать точно так же подкладывать гадости своему подопечному. Глупо, причём довольно-таки. Зачем он это сделал? Неужели привязанность к кому-то может быть настолько сильной?  
Ему, конечно, понравилась та симпатичная вампирша, которая отказалась жить как животное, и предпочла вегетарианскую диету и жизнь с людьми, но ради благодарности он ведь не стал вампиром.

С Касом было сложно. Хотя бы потому, что определиться, важен он или нет, было чертовски трудно.

Обычно это было легче. Осознавал Дин свои симпатии тогда, когда тому, к кому он привязался, грозила опасность. Вот тогда и приходило знание о том, что вот ЭТОТ человек (или нечисть) значат для него слишком много, чтобы он мог их так просто отпустить.

Но какие ситуации могут быть опасными для того, кто одним своим присутствием изгоняет демонов и отпугивает нечисть в округе целого района? Это вам не мелочи жизни - это суровая правда, от которой, когда Дин о ней вспоминал, бросало в дрожь.

И всё-таки, это как-то случилось. Он просто взял и привязался к нему. И это было безумно сложно - пытаться заботиться и спасать того, кто может одним щелчком пальцев отправить обратно в Ад. И жутко страшно - привязаться к кому-то настолько бесчувственному и не понимающему человеческие эмоции.  
Эта смесь жгучего ужаса и вязкого страха, перемешанных с беспокойством и тем фактом, что он уже записал ангела в члены своей семьи, заставляла Дина неимоверно страдать. Как можно было испытывать такие яркие эмоции, и при этом не желать их отпустить?

Наверное, Кас значил для него нечто большее, чем значили другие. Только вот как это возможно? Дин привязывался к окружающим не часто, но навсегда. И раньше он такого не испытывал.

Поэтому он и решил провести полевые испытания. Маленькие эксперименты, так сказать.

*

Когда Кастиэль появился в следующий раз, Дин не стал орать на него и напоминать про нарушение личного пространства. Он просто молча повернулся к ангелу господню и стал пристально смотреть тому в глаза.

Глаза были красивыми, взгляд невинным, и где-то в глубине мелькало детское недоумение.

Дин протянул руку, провёл кончиками пальцев по колючей щетине, а после резко развернулся и отошёл от ангела, плюхнувшись на кровать. Мрачно спросив "что случилось?" и выслушивая отчёт о том, что где-то на востоке в штате Индиана шалит очередная нечисть, Дин Винчестер с ужасом осознавал, что прикасаться так интимно к Касу было... было приятно. Никаких мыслей об отвращении, о том, что это неправильно, и ещё кучи остальных таких же - только мягкое непонятное чувство внутри, и тепло, разливающееся в груди. 

А ещё - кончики пальцев горели, будто он всё ещё продолжал трогать щетинистый подбородок и скулы, а перед глазами стоял взгляд невинных голубых глаз...

Дин был в панике. Это чувство было слишком похоже на... но этого просто не могло быть!!! Даже уживаться с обычными смертными девушками было систематически сложно и ощущалось как-то неправильно, а тут ангел господень, который нихрена не шарит в человеческих эмоциях и привязанностях.

Этому крылатому засранцу наверняка-то легче. ОН для него всего лишь задание. Конечно, с недавних пор Кастиэль пал, но всё равно появлялся так же редко, будто бы ничего не изменилось. 

Но подозрение в том, что это было не так, росло с каждым новым визитом.  
Пора было проводить следующий эксперимент.

*

Свыкнуться с мыслью о привязанности к нелепому крылатому созданию было сложно. На первых порах Дин был в самом настоящем ужасе. 

Хотя, не сказать, что эту эмоцию он испытывал редко - та гремучая смесь, из которой состояло его отношение к Кастиэлю, вмещала в себя довольно много этой эмоции. Но никогда ещё по отношению к Касу он не испытывал ТАКОГО дикого и неконтролируемого чувства.

Это был животный страх. Ужас перед своей привязанностью. Хотелось немедленно вскочить с кровати, сесть на Импалу и гнать по дороге как можно дальше. Дальше, дальше, когда уже его будет невозможно найти - как хорошо, что на рёбрах оттеснены эти египетские иероглифы, которые не позволяют ангелам найти его.  
Останавливало от этого поступка только его одно.

Дин представлял, как Кас звонит ему, звонит, звонит, а он не отвечает. Представлял его растерянный, совсем детский взгляд. И от того, насколько реально вспыхивала картинка в голове, становилось не по себе.

Поэтому Дин сжимал зубы, кусал подушку в очередном номере мотеля, но не двигался с места, пустым немигающим взглядом смотря в одну точку до тех пор, пока незаметно для себя не засыпал.

А когда просыпался утром, мысль о том, что на самом деле всё не так ужасно, как кажется, даже приподнимала настроение, и он всё утро улыбался как идиот.

 

Окончательно свыкнувшись с мыслью, что Кас ему совершенно не противен в том самом плане, Дин решился, наконец, провести очередной эксперимент. Так сказать, попробовать зайти ещё дальше и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Он позвонил своему ангелу, сказал, где находится (Сэм, который при этом сидел за столом и шарился за своим лэптопом, на это только хмыкнул), и в следующую секунду созерцал этот неповторимый взгляд синих глаз. Не давая себе времени на раздумья и даже не отнимая от уха телефонную трубку, он быстро-быстро сказал:

\- Еслитебенегдежитьтыможешьжитьснами.

\- Что, прости? - удивлённо переспросил Кастиэль. 

Дин покраснел, прокашлялся, убрал телефонную трубку от уха (Кас зеркально повторил его действия), и уже медленнее и чётче повторил своё предложение:  
\- Если тебе некуда идти, ты можешь остаться с нами.

Смотря в эти непонимающие глаза и растерянное выражение лица Каса, Дин поспешно заговорил:

\- Ты же сказал, что пошёл против своих. Значит, домой тебе нельзя, но тебе ведь некуда идти, и я подумал, что ты не откажешься пожить немного с нами. Хотя бы приходить сюда поспать.

\- Я не сплю, Дин, - в птичьей манере наклонил голову Кас. Потом еле заметно улыбнулся кончиками губ. - Но отказываться я от предложения не вижу смысла. Так я смогу быстрее сообщать тебе новости, и не придётся тебя искать.

\- Да-да, и это тоже, - торопливо согласился Винчестер, и, не теряя времени, схватил ангела за руку и потащил к своей кровати мимо Сэма.

\- Будешь спать здесь, если устанешь, - показал он. - Здесь сплю я, там - Сэм. Лэптоп на столе...

\- Эй!

\- Телевизор вон там, я тебе потом покажу, как пользоваться. Ванна... - потащив на буксире ангела, он буквально втащил того в маленькую комнатку. Захлопнув за собой дверь, Дин резко повернулся к Кастиэлю. Тот с любопытством вертел в руках тюбик зубной пасты.

\- Что это, Дин? - заинтригованно спросил он. 

Винчестер взял тюбик, поставил, не глядя на полочку, шагнул ещё ближе, хотя в ванной и так было не развернуться. А потом обнял ангела. Просто стоял и обнимал Кастиэля, чувствуя запах озона и полевых цветов. Запах свежести, только что постиранных вещей, запах грозы. Можно было сказать много эпитетов про этот запах. Но Дин просто стоял, обнимал Кастиэля и ни о чём не думал. 

И это было чертовски приятно, стоять вот так, держа в объятиях того, кто одним своим движением мог бы размазать его по стенке. Но отчего-то так не делал, только настороженно и немного напряжённо стоял, чтобы через долгие полминуты неуверенно обнять в ответ.

Дин счастливо вздохнул и отступил от ангела, любуясь его растерянным выражением лица.

\- Чт...

\- Я соскучился, Кас! - развязно произнёс Винчестер с улыбкой от уха до уха и похлопав по плечу своего ангела. - Люди так проявляют свою привязанность и любовь, понимаешь? Мы не можем читать мысли и эмоции, и обычно мы физически проявляем свои чувства. Вроде как удобно, и сразу понимаешь, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь.

Кастиэль в сомнении наклонил голову. Подумал немного, а потом спросил.

\- Значит, если я соскучусь по тебе, или захочу показать, что люблю тебя, мне надо будет тебя обнять, Дин?

\- Точно! - Винчестер отпирал закрытую дверь, а после буквально вывалился из маленькой комнаты.

\- Ффух, блин, ну и тесно же там вдвоём! Правда, Кас?

Обернувшись, Дин услышал только лёгкий шелест крыльев.

\- Улетел твой ангел, - недовольно подметил Сэмми. - Чем ты его так испугал? Он выглядел так затравлено, будто ты его сейчас заставил съесть гамбургер.

\- Да не, - ухмыльнулся Дин и плюхнулся на собственную кровать. - Просто объяснил, что такое зубная паста, и зачем она нужна.

Сэм закатил глаза и продолжил пялиться в свой лэптоп.

 

С того времени Кас стал появляться рядом с ними довольно часто. Обычно он приходил днём, вертелся под ногами, постоянно трогал непонятные ему вещи и с любопытством спрашивал о том, что это такое и для чего это нужно. Дин хвостиком ходил за ангелом и охотно, со всеми подробностями, которые знал, описывал предназначение предметов в комнате и на улице. Поток нелепых вопросов всё не иссякал, а терпение Дина, как ни странно, никак не хотело заканчиваться. Сэмми на это только удивлённо качал головой, а когда Дин бросал на него взгляды, многозначительно улыбался, подмигивал и играл бровями. Однажды даже подошёл и с радостным оскалом на лице поздравил с осознанием собственных чувств.

\- Ты его так взглядом пожирал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и я сам попытался бы вас свести, - ухмылялся этот придурок, хлопал по плечу и неизменно уматывался в очередную библиотеку под предлогом поиска информации.

Кастиэль провожал его задумчивым взглядом и наклоненной вбок головой, а потом переводил спокойный и удовлетворённый взгляд на Дина и... 

И ничего не делал.

Вообще ничего.

Замолкал, подходил к кровати старшего Винчестера, садился и смотрел, не отрываясь, на Дина. 

Казалось бы - отличная возможность для проведения следующих экспериментов, но всё происходило так быстро, и это было так пугающе...

Поэтому Дин только садился рядом, так же молча, и брал в свои руки руку Кастиэля, молча поглаживая большим пальцем внутреннюю мягкую сторону ладони.

* 

На следующий шаг-эксперимент Дин решился только тогда, когда им с братом пришлось разделиться, чтобы расследовать разные дела. Просто при появлении Кастиэля он вдруг понял, что в одноместном номере они сейчас совсем одни, что рядом нет вездесущего и всё знающего Сэмми, и что сегодня, вот в этот момент...  
Додумать Дин не успел. Он просто набросился на Кастиэля, впечатав того в стену, сжав запястья, и закрывая рот своего ангела поцелуем. 

Возможно, из-за эффекта неожиданности у него получилось всё это сделать, не получив по почкам ангельским моджо. Но когда Кастиэль отзывчиво приоткрыл губы, приглашая углубить поцелуй... 

Крышу снесло основательно. Дин плохо помнил, что происходило потом - только обрывочные воспоминания, вызывающие дрожь во всём теле, и картинки, достойные лучших порнографических каналов. 

А в этот момент Дин лежал в своей кровати, прижимая к себе тёплого, трогательно сопевшего ангела, и с ужасом и обречённостью отсчитывал последние минуты свой жизни.

Ведь он был уверен, что как только Кастиэль проснётся и осознает, что с ним сделал обыкновенный человек... В общем, на похороны тратиться не придётся. Кас его просто распылит на атомы. На мельчайшие, микроскопические частички пыли, которые будут летать по номеру, которые потом выметут уборщицы, которые будут вдыхать чужие люди...

\- Ммм, Диииин, - сладко протянул Кастиэль, ворочаясь в его объятиях.  
Дина прошиб холодный пот. Он только покрепче прижал к себе своего ангела и постарался вдохнуть его запах так, чтобы хватило на оставшиеся секунды его никчёмной идиотской жизни...

\- Мне понравилось, - прошептал его маленький ангелочек и поднял радостный взгляд на Винчестера. - Может, повторим ещё раз?..

 

**Кастиэль.**

Я снисходительно смотрел за метаниями своего маленького человечка, с небольшой смешинкой отмечая эти его нелепые "эксперименты", в ходе которых Дин пытался выяснить, как он относится ко мне.

Сам я уже давно понял свои чувства и нёс их спокойно, хранил в самой своей сути. Мне хватало присутствия Дина, его неловких улыбок, его манеры язвить на каждом шагу и глупых объяснений не менее глупым вещам. Хотя, стоило признаться, что люди придумали много замечательных и интересных штуковин.

Например музыка, или картины, или скульптуры. Эти творения человеческие вызывали восхищение. Каждая отдельная вещь вызывала в моей сути особенные эмоции, была самой эмоцией, выраженной в звуке, на бумаге или в камне. Это было странно, но затягивало в человеческий мир глубже и глубже.

Поэтому против маленьких экспериментов Дина Винчестера я не возражал.  
Например, тот первый эксперимент. Когда Дин, мой подопечный, пристально вглядывался в глаза и кончиками пальцев гладил по щеке мой вессель. Специально для этого момента я включил ощущения, и это было очень приятно.

Но Дину отчего-то это не понравилось. Я видел, как он закрылся от меня на несколько дней, как шарахался, и какая буря эмоций кипела у него на душе. Я даже испугался, что Дин не выдержит. 

Но тот справился, и на следующей встрече предложил то, что заставило меня застыть в ступоре. 

 

Я не знал, как реагировать на такое предложение. Я ведь был ангелом, это было самой моей сутью. Пусть я сбежал от братьев и сестёр, и мне некуда было идти, но... 

Понимать, что так человечек пытается заботиться о своём ангеле было неожиданно приятно. Я даже попытался улыбнуться.

А потом, когда Дин взял меня за руку и потащил за собой в ванную...

Он обнял меня. Смертный обнял ангела. Дин обнял Каса. Просто притянул к себе поближе и обхватил руками, прижимая так близко к себе, что я мог чувствовать, как быстро бьётся сердце старшего Винчестера. 

Это было тепло. Приятно. Хотелось сделать так же в ответ Дину, и я скопировал его жест, чувствуя, как чужая благодарность и тихое, спокойное счастье окутывают меня словно благодать. Я чувствовал себя так, будто... будто опьянел от ответных чувств. И в тот самый момент, когда Дин отстранился от меня, было важно сделать только одно - не дать вырваться на волю своей любви. Под прикосновениями Винчестера, она трансформировалась из чувства, когда хватает только ответного взгляда, в чувство, когда хочется прикасаться к объекту любви как можно чаще, и быть с ним рядом как можно дольше.

Я всегда был честен перед собой, поэтому мог себе признаться, что одного объятия хватило, чтобы мои мечты о Дине сменились о мечтах, в которых он так же, как несколько мгновений назад, обнимал меня и окутывал своей земной, человеческой любовью.

И когда желание сделать это снова стало совсем нестерпимым, я как можно быстрее полетел прочь от него.

Я знал, насколько люди непонятны и медлительны, и что своим признанием в чувствах я мог только всё испортить. А я не мог себе этого позволить, ведь сейчас - я чётко это осознавал - просто ответных взглядов и улыбок мне будет не хватать.  
Я позволил своему весселю ощущать земные чувства, и они показались мне более совершенными, чем те, что ощущал по отношению к Дину я. 

Это было странно. Я не думал, что человеческая любовь может быть сильнее, чем моя, ангельская. Я со стыдом понял, что мои чувства лишь слабый отголосок той бури, что бушевала в душе моего подопечного. 

И я решил быть рядом с ним так близко и так долго, насколько мне позволят время и Дин. 

Я страстно желал научиться любить его так же, как он любил меня.

 

Поначалу всё казалось странным.

Мне по-прежнему не нужно было есть и пить, не нужно было спать, но и другие ощущения были настолько оглушающими, что пару дней я пытался загнать их обратно в рамки. Это было сложно, учитывая, что прикосновений, улыбок и взглядов, подаренных мне, становилось всё больше и больше.  
Я тонул в этой любви, но мне совершенно не хотелось себя спасать.

 

Когда я думал, что нет ничего приятнее на свете, чем объятия любимого человечка, я ошибался.

Как всегда, появившись в номере мотеля, я только и успел с удивлением отметить, что Сэмюэля нигде нет. Я уже хотел спросить, где находится младший брат Дина, как тот буквально накинулся на меня.

Не справившись в первые секунды с нахлынувшими ощущениями, я уже был готов сердито отправить Дина в нокаут, но он... Он прижал меня к себе близко-близко, а его губы оказались прижаты к моим. Это было приятнее простых объятий, и я успокоил себя тем, что Дин любит меня, а значит, не сделает мне больно. Поэтому я неловко приоткрыл рот, не зная, что нужно делать, и пытаясь спросить, но в ту же секунду меня затопила волна ярких, новых эмоций. Это было так приятно, что я совсем потерял голову. Вцепился в куртку (так, кажется, называлась эта вещь, что была надета на Дине), чтобы не упасть, голова закружилась, а ноги перестали держать. Это было непонятно, но приятно и так... здорово. Я никогда ещё так себя не чувствовал. С восторгом я подумал, что это приятнее тех объятий, которыми одаривал меня Дин каждый день, и что я уже хочу, чтобы это повторялось, повторялось и повторялось вновь.

А потом Дин подхватил меня на руки, отнёс к своей кровати и бросил на неё. На секунду меня затопила обида, но Дин вернулся, улёгся на меня, и стал касаться там, где никогда не позволял себе прикосновений. 

Я задыхался от ощущений, новых эмоций, от той страсти, любви и нежности, которая царила на душе у Дина. Было так приятно осознавать, что всё это он дарит мне, а не очередной блуднице с прогнившей душой, которая не оценит такого щедрого дара.

Я же, беря без остатка всё, что дают, старался отдавать столько же, если не больше.

Я так хотел, чтобы Дин понял, что его любовь не безответна, что я тоже его люблю, просто не умею выражать это чувство так, как выражает он. Так по-человечески, так порочно, так восхитительно и приятно.

Это всё, о чём я мог думать, когда Дин творил со мной все эти странные вещи, от которых тело переставало меня слушаться. Будто со стороны я слышал свои стоны, тянулся к своему человечку, и позволял ему делать всё, что он захочет.  
И когда он сделал что-то странное, внутри будто произошёл взрыв, и я чуть не потерял сознание от ярчайшего наслаждения. Это было так ярко, так феерично! С каждым движением глубоко внутри вспыхивали звёзды. А я, в полуобморочном состоянии, хватался за Дина, своего возлюбленного человечка, и молил его продолжать дарить мне это наслаждение. Я даже не помню, что кричал тогда, так мне было хорошо.

Последние движения, и вспышка была настолько сильной, что я уплыл куда-то далеко, покачиваясь на волнах любви и нежности моего Дина.

Очнулся я от эмоций обречённости и отчаяния человечка. Не понимаю, что произошло? Ведь это было прекрасно! Я даже нахмурился немного, и протянул обеспокоенно:

\- Ммм, Диииин. 

Повозился немного в его объятиях и поднял взгляд. 

\- Мне понравилось, - прошептал я, распираемый чувством невозможной, и такой человеческой любви. - Может, повторим ещё раз?..


End file.
